


The things you said...

by SweetLoveCries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Short Stories, many pairs, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a word has been allowed to escape, it cannot be recalled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...at 1 am (Kuroo x Tsukishima)

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's this thing going on tumblr- prompts I really like. So I decided to write short stories for pairings I like and love and adore (and most of them have Tsukishima so...). And I hope you'll like these small stories as well. There are 22 prompts so I guess expect 22 stories. Hopefully I do good!

Tsukishima somehow always ends up in predicaments like these. It must be karma or something like that because it’s becoming unreal. What’s with people and their need to drink to the point they can’t think and use their legs? It must be amazing being blissfully unaware of things happening around you and having others take care of you- drag you home and put you in bed.

And Kuroo’s using that to the maximum potential and he’s not shy about it at all. So now, Tsukishima’s stuck dragging him up the stairs of the building, the guy’s hand draped over his shoulder and dead weight of his body leaned against his side. It was hard to move, even harder to breathe because Kuroo’s breath was _agonizing_.

Tsukishima won't be accepting the next invitation he gets from him. He didn’t know why he accepted this one in the first place. His brain probably malfunctioned right before Kuroo asked him to have drinks with him, Akaashi and Bokuto, and it compelled him to say ‘yes’.

“Nnnhnn… Tsukkiiii…”

Kuroo licked his lips and mumbled something more under his breath but didn’t offer to walk by himself. He was perfectly fine inconveniencing Tsukishima like this. And Tsukishima’s list of restrictions he will use on Kuroo kept on growing.

When he managed to fit Kuroo in the bed, take off his shoes and belt so he can sleep without disturbance (he did contemplate to leave it on in form of revenge), it was already 1am and there were no buses for him to take and go home. Which means he has to crash at Kuroo’s place tonight. It happened before but Tsukishima never felt comfortable.

But tonight he feels no guilt as he starts pulling out pillow and covers for him. Kuroo owes him this much for the trouble. Tsukishima glanced at him and saw that Kuroo was shivering. With a sigh, he picked up an extra blanket and placed it over him.

He was startled when Kuroo’s hand grabbed his own around the wrist. The grip was light, he could have pulled out his hand whenever he wanted but… he didn’t.

“Stay… stay Tsukkiii… st… ay…”

Deep breathing filled the room. And the increased beat of Tsukishima’s heart against his ribcage.

Maybe… maybe Tsukishima will accept the next invitation from Kuroo. Maybe next time, Kuroo will say it to his face as he presses their lips together.


	2. ...through your teeth (Kageyama x Tsukishima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying "we will win next time" to Kageyama is like a confession of your deepest, hidden feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested on tumblr yesterday, but I always wanted to write KageTsuki. There will be more of it.

It wasn’t common for Tsukishima and Kageyama to walk home together. In fact, it wasn’t common for them to be in each other’s company for prolonged periods of time and not argue. But the game they just had ended well and Kageyama apparently had no complaints- even though he looks as if he’s burning up to talk. Tsukishima can see his lips pulled into a strained, thin line, probably from holding back.

He guesses that Kageyama just runs his mouth in Hinata’s company, but the ball of sunshine got extinguished after the game from overexertion and Yamaguchi offered to take him home after calling his parents.

Leaving Tsukishima stuck with the one and only King of the Court.

Who’s biting on his lip now and effectively gnawing on Tsukishima’s nerves.

“ _What!?_ ”

Tsukishima’s sudden outburst, while not loud, did startle Kageyama a bit. But he composed himself in few seconds and pursed his lips. No answer. Tsukishima doesn’t like using violence but he’s not above smacking the King and just force the answer out of Kageyama’s mouth.

“Earlier today, at the game…”

Yes, what about it?

“…n… .”

“….hah?” Tsukishima squinted him. His irritation is growing by every passing second that Kageyama’s taking to respond to simple question. Tsukishima’s aware that Kageyama’s socially inept but answering a question should be fine.

Apparently no.

After additional few minutes, Kageyama gritted through his teeth. “Spikes. Nice. Liked them.”

Of course. Volleyball. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. When Hinata wasn’t able to properly spike, Kageyama was sending the ball to him instead. It was a usual thing they did, of course, nothing special this time. Except the last one he sent and Tsukishima spiked it right in the corner of the court. By accident of course, he’s not a spiker. It was a pure luck. And Kageyama’s skills as a setter.

“That’s all your doing, don’t pin anything on me.” Tsukishima brushed off the praise like it was dust, making Kageyama frown. He shoves his hands in pockets, lip tugging into a frown: “If you weren’t the one setting, then I wouldn’t be able to hit any of them. I’m not a spiker.”

Kageyama’s frown disappeared and now Tsukishima can’t tell what he is thinking about.

“But-“  
“There’s no ‘but’, King. It’s just how it is,” Tsukishima grumbled, eyes narrowing slightly. When will this guy get used to the fact that he’s the one talented and that the other’s are good because of him?

“Maybe, but-“ Kageyama stopped walking, making Tsukishima stop as well. He turned around and restrained himself from tilting his head or snapping- again- because Kageyama’s taking his time speaking. He’s been acting weird this evening and Tsukishima’s not sure how to handle it.

He sighed: “But…?”  
Kageyama looked up: “But it’s your doing as well. I can’t win by myself you know.”

Tsukishima blinked. He remembers Kageyama saying this stuff to Hinata as well. To have it said to him feels… odd. In the ‘ _Let’s do our best next time as well’_  way.

“…You’re giving me the creeps King.”  
“HAH!? I’m here trying to say-“  
“I know what you’re trying to say!”  
“Stop interrupting me!”

Okay, this feels familiar- Kageyama’s irked and he can see it on his face. Tsukishima sighs- he really does know what he’s trying to say. Kageyama being nice to him is weirding Tsukishima out, having color slowly rise up his cheeks- he doesn’t want to be praised by Kageyama! That’s not why he played hard today and tried to hit the spikes as precisely as he could! Definitively not it!

Tsukishima zips ups his Karasuno jacket and hides half of his face behind it, turning his back to Kageyama and mumbling through the cloth: “Just do what you do and we’ll win again.”

The setter is speechless for a moment, and then a smirk crawls on his face and light red color onto his cheeks (it’s the cold of course, not because he’s being acknowledged openly by person who he thought that hated him). He runs up to Tsukishima, and bumps their shoulders lightly.

“Yes!”


	3. ...and things I didn't say (Tsukishima x Hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more time he used to think of what to say, the worse things got.

One. Two. Three.

Five consecutive spikes . All perfect. All fast and hard to follow. All making resounding noise through the gym. Making Tsukishima stop what he was doing and just stand and watch him. That endless energy whizzing from one side of the court to the other, running as if his life depended on it.

Tsukishima hated it. Hated _him_ at one point, back when he first met him. Now, he’s just annoyed by the fact that he can’t keep track with what’s going on; the side of the field where Hinata plays always turns into a blur of motion and energy spikes through the roof. It’s wearing Tsukishima down, planting the thoughts like _‘maybe this isn’t for me after all_ ’ in Tsukishima’s head.

And contrary to the image he’s displaying, Tsukishima is a rather sore loser. No one likes to lose, it’s true, but there’s always something that bugs Tsukishima when he loses. He calls himself average but having other people call him that and try to prove it is hella annoying. So he tries to win.

In this case, maybe losing isn’t that bad. It’s Hinata after all. It’s given that he’s way better than him and he already proved it, many times. Tsukishima doesn’t know if he has any doubts about himself and his play but the fact that he lets no one sway him and his beliefs, while annoying, it’s also admirable. And Tsukishima reluctantly gives him points there.

Another spike. It zoomed past Tanaka’s head and there was a yelp of surprise. Yamaguchi said something about it, but Tsukishima didn’t really listen.  That was the last and winning point for Hinata’s side and the orange blur almost jumped at Kageyama, celebrating. It was Tsukishima’s win too, since he was on the makeshift team with Hinata. They won the mini game.

Tsukishima straightened and cracked his neck, rubbing it afterwards. Well that’s done and over with. They can head home now. But as he headed towards the changing room, Hinata blocked his way, or rather- he made Tsukishima walk into him. He yelped (Tsukishima stepped on his toes) but didn’t look deterred.

“We won!”  
The exclamation and burningly bright grin was hurting Tsukishima in every imaginable way. For many different reasons.  
“We did.”  
Pause.  
“Aren’t you happy?!”  
“It’s just a mini game. It’s not even practice game,” Tsukishima sighed.  
“It still counts!”  
“It counts for the stupid airheads like you!”  
“I’M NOT AIRHEAD! OR STUPID!”  
Tsukishima snorted.

And that was enough to dampen Hinata’s mood and put him back to the ground. In Tsukishima’s opinion, this orange crow is flying way too high, every single time. He’s afraid that when he falls he’ll be crashed into pieces.

Yes… he’s afraid. He’s afraid that Hinata will run into harsh light of reality and kill all of his enthusiasm, his energy, his love for volleyball. Just like with…  
And then what? What will they do? What will this team do? What will _Tsukishima_ do?  He has no answer to that and he hates himself for it. For not being able to do anything about it. For becoming so _dependent_ on this guy.

Tsukishima noticed that Hinata’s mood wasn’t going up like it always does. Usually he just ignores Tsukishima’s taunts and dashes off to his Kageyama (Tsukishima would glare at and burn them from the distance), but not now. Hinata’s not moving an inch and keeps staring at the floor. Should he say anything? He could say something like ‘ _but those were good spikes’_ or ‘ _you were faster than before_ ’ or something entirely else. It would probably bring his mood up in an instant.

What should he say?

“Nah, nah, don’t listen to him Hinata,” Sugawara interrupted. “You were great!” He offered the orange boy a huge grin and pat on the head. Hinata smiled and thanked him before bouncing off to clean up.  
Sugawara stood next to Tsukishima for a moment, waiting for him to get out of the hearing range before speaking up, only for Tsukishima to hear.

“That was cruel, even for you.” Then he walked off.

And then nausea. That sick feeling in your stomach like everything’s burning, like nothing will ever be right again. As if the luck just grazed his cheek and left him with the knowledge that yes, he could have had it, but his pride let it go away.

Or time. Or Sugawara interrupting. He wanted to speak. Maybe… he was taking too long. He wanted to say something but, he didn’t know what. And the more time he used to think of something, the worse things got.

“Tsukki, can we… Tsukki, are you okay?”  
Yamaguchi, who ran up to him after finishing helping Nishinoya out, shot him a worried look.  
“……I’m fine.”

He’s not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, the angst. Lots of angst. Geez. Thanks for all the kudos and hits! I love you!


	4. ...after you kissed me (Akaashi x Tsukishima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for HeyBree because she's awesome and I owe her so much for drawing me amazing BokuTsuki <3

The ball bounced off of the pavement and rolled into the grass. 

The sunset was nice with light breeze sweeping over the school grounds. But to Tsukishima, it felt like it was one hundred degrees right now.  
  
He was sitting by the wall, in the shade, trying to catch his breath. He didn’t expect Akaashi to join him. He expected even less that Akaashi will smile ever so slightly and then lean over to kiss him. It was a gentle kiss, very warm. His lips were dry and Tsukishima didn’t know whether it was because he didn’t drink enough water or because Akaashi drank it all up.  
  
His fingers that previously held onto the volleyball were now gripping onto the pavement below him. They dug into the hard concrete but it didn’t help to steady his mind at all. Everything was jumbled; his thoughts were running miles and Akaashi’s nimble, gentle fingers seemed to leave scorching marks on his jaw as he held his head steady.  
  
Did he confess to him? Tsukishima doesn’t remember Akaashi saying anything. Or maybe he did, he just got too distracted by his proximity. It was something Akaashi always did around him- to lean in to talk more privately, gentle brushes of his hands as he explained to him how to posture himself, small pats on the back to congratulate him.  
  
Everything was there. Tsukishima just didn’t realize it. It’s going to bug him later when he’s alone in his bed. Akaashi’s face rarely showed off his thoughts and emotions, unless he was being actually annoyed by something Bokuto did. But something like this- did Akaashi really managed to hide it well or was Tsukishima just this blind to it?  
  
He didn’t want the kiss to end. It was so nice. But Akaashi pulled away before Tsukishima could return the kiss properly. Being clueless on how to kiss didn’t help the matters. And it only served to make Akaashi have that face.  
  
“Ah, I see. I shouldn’t have,” Akaashi said in low voice, turning his head to look away. Tsukishima’s hand moved faster than his mind managed to form the words. But it conveyed what he wanted to say. ‘Stay. It’s not over.’  
  
“That’s not it,” Tsukishima somehow stammered out, fingers gripping almost painfully onto Akaashi’s wrist. There was surprise written all over the older boy’s face. Surprise, relief, happiness. His eyes were drinking in the image of Tsukishima’s red face and eyes glancing away shyly.  He crouched back down,  settling his knees between Tsukishima’s legs and resting palms of his hands on each side of Tsukishima’s hips, leaning in.  
  
“So, you don’t want me to leave?” Tsukishima shook his head.  
“…Do you want me to kiss you again?” There was a small pause but eventually Tsukishima nodded. Akaashi smirked. “I didn’t catch that.”  
  
Blonde’s face went even redder (if that was even possible). “…yes. I want you to.” And so Akaashi did.  He kissed him again, and again, and again. Soft, warm kisses, behind the gym, in the shade, hiding from the prying eyes.  
  
This could be a mistake, Tsukishima thought briefly, between their kisses, but if it is, he’ll cherish it. Forever.

 


End file.
